blaze_and_the_monster_machinesfandomcom-20200213-history
Blaze
|affiliations = Monster Dome Truck Rangers VelocityVille Animal Island |friends = |enemies = Crusher (mostly) Speedrick (S2E16) Lazard (S3E9) Thunderwing (S3E13) |likes = Racing Helping others Solving problems |dislikes = Crusher's cheats |first = Blaze of Glory |voice = Nolan North (US)}} is the main character and protagonist of Blaze and the Monster Machines. He is a male Monster Machine who loves racing and adventure. Blaze is a brave, kind-hearted, and loyal monster truck who lives in the town of Axle City with his best friend AJ. He asks the viewers at home to help him on his many adventures, and always manages to solve them in the end. His signature power is Blazing Speed, which allows him to go super fast. He can also transform into any kind of machine or artifact to get the job done. Blaze, along with AJ, appears in every single episode of the show. Biography Blaze was introduced in the first episode, Blaze of Glory, along with his driver AJ. The two are practicing their tricks when upon using Blazing Speed, they accidentally ran into some falling rocks and were diverted off-course. Discovering Axle City and the Monster Dome, he meets Gabby the mechanic, as well as the other Monster Machines: Stripes, Starla, Darington and Zeg, as well as the cheating Crusher and his goofy sidekick Pickle. When trying to stop Crusher after trapping the Monster Machines in Trouble Bubbles which carry them away from the Monster Machine World Championship, he gets caught in a bubble himself and is taken to a desert. Blaze proceeded to rescue and befriend the Monster Machines one by one, getting past Crusher's cheats and returning to the Monster Dome. Once there, when Blaze wishes them luck, he is invited to participate in the race which he happily accepts, making it his first race ever. He races with them, and when Crusher gets ahead, he uses his Blazing Speed to overtake him and win, thus winning the trophy and fulfilling his dream of becoming a Monster Machine racer. Blaze continued to have many more adventures later on, whether it was to win a race, help a friend, finish a task, or other reasons. In Fired Up!, while doing tricks in the Axle City Garage with Stripes, Gabby, Crusher and Pickle, the pizza Crusher made set off the smoke alarm, prompting Blaze to lead everyone out to safety while the firefighters came to stop the smoke. The Fire Chief, impressed with Blaze handling the emergency and being brave, was certain he would become a firefighter some day and hands him a badge whose stars light up whenever he helps in an emergency. Blaze proceeded to help in more emergencies, freeing worker trucks from broken pipes at a yogurt factory, rescuing a baby sheep from a quarry, and finally helping stop a big fire in the forest. With that, all of the badges’s stars lit up, and Blaze became a firefighter in return. Blaze’s second task as a firefighter was in Five Alarm Blaze. After stopping a hot dog stand fire post-race at the Monster Dome, the Fire Chief urgently calls Blaze about fire on an old bridge on the other side of the city. Blaze hurried to the rescue, but upon trying to put out the fire there, all the firefighters ran out of water and the fire started spreading. Fortunately, Blaze hooked up to the tank with the most water, and uses such to extinguish the entire bridge, and the Fire Chief congratulates him. Personality Blaze is kindhearted, loyal, and brave. He's usually in a good mood and is willing to help others in need. Whenever a problem is called to hand, Blaze would be serious and think of how to solve it, usually with viewer interaction. However, there are moments where Blaze would feel shocked or exasperated, such as when Crusher cheats or whenever he comes upon something terrible. Despite this, he manages to stay calm and get it done. Blaze rarely gets upset or angry throughout the show, usually he would show anger and annoyance to Crusher whenever he cheats or steals something. He used full-on anger for the first time in Stuntmania!, when he scolds Crusher for kicking Darington out of the titular event and sets out to find him. He was also angry when fighting over things with Crusher in The Driving Force and The Great Animal Crown, though just out of determination rather than sheer anger. He also showed actual sadness for the first time in Truckball Team-Up, when he returns to AJ and Gabby after finding out he cannot compete in the Truckball tournament without a team. Blaze can also be scared from time to time, mostly when he sees Crusher use one of his inventions to stop him or when attacked by a specific animal, such as bighorns or grizzly bears. Like before, he doesn't panic as much and calms down, finding a way to get past the obstacle and continue on his task. Viewer Interaction Blaze will frequently speak to the viewer at home throughout the episode. Usually at the start, he would introduce himself and AJ, as well as anyone else who is present. He would then explain what is going on at the moment. At times throughout the episode, Blaze would ask the viewer to participate in helping him solve a problem or accomplish a task. In most problems, Blaze will ask a question, either a "yes"/"no" opinion or deciding on a choice, and the viewer is expected to shout out the answer. He may also ask the viewer to do something with him, such as counting up or down to a specific number or shouting out a specific phrase. Blaze will also explain about the episode's STEM topic to the viewer once it is first mentioned (this mostly gets carried over to AJ in later seasons), and will remind them about such throughout the episode. Appearance Blaze has the appearance of a topless monster truck. He is painted dull orange-red with gold lining on his hood filter. He has dark blue eyes, which set him apart from the other vehicles which have black ones. He has four foglamps on his roof edge, red springs on his shock absorbers, and his signature flame emblem on either side of his doors and on his steering wheel. His tires have flame designs on the treadmarks, and have red/gold hubcaps. He also has a spoiler tucked into his middle back, which flips up when his Blazing Speed is in use. From Season 2-3, Blaze's face was altered a little, his mouth appearing smaller and less exaggerated, and his eyes are a little bit smaller and angular than they were in Season 1. Late into Season 3, Blaze gained taillights on his bumper, gold lining on the upper and lower edges of his framework, and lost the yellow lining on his spoiler. His face has changed as well; his eyes retained their season 1 appearance, though bigger and wider than before, and his mouth is more expressive. His flame sticker is also now sparkly and with a holographic texture, and, like everyone else, his paintwork and foglights became reflective, and his tires have a more realistic texture with visible tears. Powers and abilities Racing and driving Blaze is really good at driving and racing, which he demonstrates in every episode. He can drive on his own or with the assistance of AJ. Prior to the start of the series, he wasn't a racer yet and dreamed of becoming one. He got his wish in Blaze of Glory when he was asked to race with the other Monster Machines. Blaze can also do tricks and stunts in mid-air. When he sees a ramp, he'll jump right off it and either do a flip or spin roll. His jumping is also used to reach really high platforms like in Trouble at the Truck Wash when he got the last water sprayer. In several episodes, Blaze is shown to drive or at least bounce off of walls. In Trouble at the Truck Wash, he briefly rides on the piano setup of the music store. Blazing Speed Blazing Speed is Blaze's signature power, which allows him to go super fast. When running low on time, he would deploy the special engine from his rear bumper as it fires up; it is activated upon shouting "Let's Blaze!". Once activated, he would go faster than normal for a short time before returning to normal speed. Usually Blaze would use Blazing Speed alone, but starting from Race to the Top of the World, sometimes other characters would be infused with Blazing Speed so they can go super fast with him. Blazing Speed is the only time Blaze's spoiler is visable, as it pops out whenever the engine is deployed to reduce air resistance when it's in action. Blaze can also use Blazing Speed to do certain tasks. In Cake-tastrophe!, he uses Blazing Speed to clean up the baker bots' messes at warp speed in the Axle City Garage and at the park. In Race to the Top of the World, Blazing Speed is used to increase the speed of his rock platform to bring its momentum up to 20. In Treasure Track, he uses Blazing Speed to dig for the treasure really fast. Transformations Blaze can transform into various other vehicles and artifacts to get through a specific problem at hand. When Blaze is unable to get past a specific obstacle, AJ would mention another vehicle or artifact that could solve the problem. An interface will then appear, and Blaze would request help from the viewer to shout out the names of the parts he needs to transform. Usually he would require three parts, though on occasion he uses two or four. When all the parts have been constructed, he would shout, "I'm a/an (name of transformation) Monster Machine!" (race car in the Race Car Adventures episodes), jump in the air, spin around, and transform as he lands. After solving the problem, he returns to normal, though there are some occasions he would remain transformed throughout the remainder of the scene or episode. In the Race Car Adventures and Robot Riders episodes, Blaze's foglights can project a digital hologram with the form in mind filled with his transformation power. To use it in a transformation, the truck that transforms runs through the hologram. Blaze's friends can also transform like Blaze does in a way. To do so, Blaze would send his transformation magic to the truck next to him and they go through the transformation the same way as him. When Blaze transforms, he keeps his face and flame sticker, though there are some occasions the flame would take on a different appearance or design. Usually his transformations consist of parts built on his current form, but there are occasions he would completely transform into another vehicle with its matching shape. Music Blaze has an awesome singing voice, as shown several times throughout the series. Usually he would sing offscreen in a duet with AJ, whenever the two start their adventure or demonstrate the episode's STEM theme via a montage, though there are moments where he does sing onscreen on occasion. He can also play the electric guitar, as shown in Truck Rangers when he used his own music to stop Crusher's Robo-Bear from stealing the Super Bravery badge. Lassoing Blaze learned how to lasso from Starla in Cattle Drive. On his first lesson, he was really good at twirling the rope once he started, and once ready to lasso, he would have to shout "yee-haw!"; however, this phrase isn't needed as much later on. Martial arts In Dinocoaster, Blaze uses a rolling pin to squish berries shot from him by berry blasters at the pie factory. When squishing them, he swings the rolling pin like a sword and does flipping jumps. In Ninja Blaze, he and AJ took ninjutsu lessons with Blackbelt and his ninja trucks, becoming ninjas themselves in the process. Blaze used his skills on the way to rescue Crusher and Pickle from a faraway snowy mountain. He used a powerful chop to break open the dragon gate which got stronger depending on how fast he went. He used the same to chop several snowballs as well as the one Crusher and Pickle are in. Relationships AJ AJ is Blaze's best friend and driver. It's unknown how the two first met, but they've been friends prior to the start of the show. In the first episode, they’re shown to have a really close friendship with each other, with Blaze feeling flattered after AJ says he likes him the way he is after playing in the leaves. AJ also encouraged him to race for the first time after the Monster Machines invited him to do so with them. He was also sure of Blaze becoming a racer from the start, and was glad he did. Animals One of the major animal relationships Blaze had was with Little Cow in Cattle Drive, where she and Blaze kept cuddling with each other. She even licks Blaze's face at the end as she was saying thank you. Blaze also had a close relationship with the animals of Animal Island, like Bam, Nelson, Bunk, and Tooks. In The Flying Lion, Blaze and AJ made friends with Roarian, and the lion used his magical sunstone to make Blaze fly so they could fly together. The Monster Machines Since he first became a racer, Blaze has been a close friend to the Monster Machine racers, Stripes, Darington, Zeg, Starla, and later on Watts, and serves as the group’s leader. They always enjoy having him around, and all together they make a great team. Stripes was the first Monster Machine Blaze became friends with. He appears to be the most prominent of Blaze’s friends, as he has helped him more times than any other. Stripes has also used Blazing Speed along with Blaze the most. Starla is described by Blaze as the “coolest cowgirl around”. She is the one who inspired Blaze to learn how to lasso from her, and becomes skilled at such. He enjoys her cowgirl skills, and often uses her Wild West phrases from time to time when around her. Darington enjoys being around Blaze, who idolizes his tricks and stunts. Often when Blaze helps Darington out for a big stunt he’s performing in, he is eventually invited to take part in the stunt as well when the job is finished. Blaze also enjoys Darington’s comedic slip-ups, and is willing to share a laugh. Zeg, the dinosaur truck, is often considered as the “big fella” of the friendship circle. Zeg often gets overexcited whenever Blaze shows up or saves him, and gives him really tight hugs often as a result. Blaze also enjoys Zeg’s smashing talent, and takes part in such from time to time. Watts is the latest addition to Blaze’s friends. When they first met, the two quickly bonded with each other, both having their own drivers in return. Watts was soon added to Blaze’s friendship circle and frequently tags along with them in return. Gabby Gabby is another one of Blaze's closest friends. She first met he and AJ when the latter tripped over her toolbox in the Monster Dome, and she was happy to take them to meet the racers. Since then, Gabby often joins Blaze on his adventures or fixes him whenever he breaks down. Crusher Crusher is Blaze's archrival and opponent. Their relationship and rivalry alternates constantly. Most of the time the two are enemies and Crusher is always out to stop Blaze from winning or finishing a task with his constant cheats. Blaze is usually annoyed at Crusher's schemes and always prevails, though there are some times where he is unaware that Crusher is out to stop him. However, there are few occasions where the two have softened and worked together. One moment was in The Mystery Bandit when he offered to find Crusher's toy truck "Little Trucky" and catch the "mystery bandit" that stole it. They worked together again in The Wishing Wheel when they scoped out the wheel together and he made sure that everyone's wishes came true. A major moment of the two's relationship was in Defeat the Cheat when they had to race with each other for the second Team Truck Challenge. Crusher constantly wanted to cheat, but Blaze reminded him that good sports never cheat and always play fair. Throughout the song Inclines, the two are seen driving close to each other and even high tire each other while smiling. The two also win the race when Crusher resists cheating for the first time, and he even gets a hug from him as a celebration. Pickle Unlike Crusher, Pickle idolizes Blaze, and is good friends with him. Blaze often takes on a fatherly role for Pickle whenever he flies off the handle, and assists him to get through the toughest tasks. Pickle looks up to Blaze as a mentor and enjoys his company. Other Depictions Blaze appears in the live stage show Nick Jr. Live!: Move To The Music as a major character. In the show, Blaze is a lifelike bunraku puppet operated by four actors (two in the front and two in the rear) below. A life-sized Blaze prop can also be found outside the theater for photo opportunities. Descriptions Blaze is Axle City's greatest hero and the champion of the racetrack! Fast and fearless, he's an unbeatable racer with explosive power thanks to his "Blazing Speed"! And Blaze can think fast too! He's got serious scientific know-how and the ability to transform into almost any kind of vehicle or machine. From a maglev train to a high-powered wrecking ball crane, if you can engineer it, Blaze can become it! - Official press release Blaze is Axle City's greatest hero and its number one racer! Fast and fearless, he's unbeatable on the track thanks to his Blazing Speed! But he can think fast, too! Blaze knows everything about science, technology, engineering, and math! And when things get really tough, he can use his scientific know-how to transform himself into any machine. Blaze is the only truck in town with a human driver: his best pal, AJ. Together they share in each other's every success and failure. - Nickjr.com, 2014-15 Blaze is Axle City’s greatest hero and its number one racer! Fast and fearless, he’s unbeatable on the track thanks to his blazing speed! But he can think fast, too! Blaze knows everything about science, technology, engineering, and math! And when things get really tough, he can use his scientific know-how to transform himself into any machine. Blaze is the only truck in town with a human driver: his best pal, AJ. - Noggin.com Other links :Gallery of Blaze using Blazing Speed :Blaze's Trivia :Episode Appearances :Quotes said by Blaze Category:Monster Trucks Category:Vehicles Category:Males Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Protagonists